


PB100 Drabbles

by cryptomoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: My drabbles for the PB100 challenge over on the ProfoundBond Discord server.Come join in on the funhere!





	1. Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> Dolphin

“ _Sam_! Get him under the water!”

  
“I'm trying to-” Sam grunts and his shoe squeaks where it slips on the bunker bathroom tile, “-he’s not exactly helping here!”

  
Cas rushes over, grabbing the large animal's lower half and helping Sam shuffle the last few feet to the shower stall.

  
They drop the large spotted dolphin onto the tile with a wet slap. The creature snaps its teeth a few inches away from Sam's hand and lets out a string of disgruntled clicks, whistles, and squeaks.

  
“Dude. You've got like an extra fifty pounds of slippery dead weight, don't blame me!”


	2. Panic

" _This is my voicemail. Make your voice... a mail_." 

 "Goddammit Cas!" Dean growled, his phone sliding dangerously on his shoulder. He swerved at the last moment into the exit lane. "Pick up your damn phone. It's happening. Now."

Dean whipped the impala into a spot near the main entrance just in time to see Cas stride out the doors to meet him.

"Dean. Calm down." Cas rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling him toward the entrance. "You're panicking more than Sam."

Dean took a deep breath and let out a high-pitched chuckle. "You're right, but dude… we're gonna be uncles!"


End file.
